


Harajuku, City of Cherries

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Frisk, Selective Mute Frisk, mettaton babysits frisk by taking them to goddamn japan, mettaton completely abuses the overworld's legal system, mettaton more like mettamom haha am i right, shrugs loudly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Mettamom and a helpful ghost cousin, today we see dear Frisk go to Harajuku, Japan!</p><p>(basically a very short fic about mtt and napstablook babysitting a very anxious frisk. they're gonna be ok.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harajuku, City of Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being a very frisk-centric fic focused on their selective muteness and mental health and less about mettamom and napsta babysitting, whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i did plan on giving this some actual content, but i felt like ending it where i did was the proper course of action. you gotta trust your gut when youre writing fanfiction yknow, you Gotta.
> 
> Also, for those who don't know, Harajuku is a place widely recognised as the youth fashion capital of Japan. It's a pretty cool place. Mettaton would definitely love it there.

'* **be good, ok kid**?'

' **You too, Sans.** '

' ***deal. and if you need me, i know a great shortcut to japan ;]. see ya later, frisk.** '

Frisk smiled down at their phone, before flipping it shut and returning it to their pocket. Or, attempted to, at least. They had no idea where the pockets were in this outfit. Did it have pockets? They knew western fashion had a proclivity for having fake pockets in most of the clothing they found in the 'girls section' of stores, but surely the dress Mettaton had given them today had pockets somewhere? It certainly had a lot of cherries printed on it, and buttons, and lacy trim. And bows. Lots of red and white bows. Mettaton had even put a few in their hair. They looked down. There were even matching bows on their shoes! Shoes which made them, like, five inches taller. They might be as tall as Sans with these on. They liked their leggings though. They were white and matched the shirt they had on under their dress.

Frisk gave up on their search for pockets, and simply shoved their cellphone into their sleeve. Its hem was tight around their arm so they knew it wouldn't fall out.

"FRIISK!! DARLING! HAVE YOU PUT THOSE PLATFORMS ON YET?" They heard Mettaton yell from down the hall.

Frisk went to nod, but remembered Mettaton couldn't see them and lowered the hand that reflexively went to sign 'yes'. " 'es, Metta... ton!"

They heard a familiar metallic _vvvvvvvvvvmming- **clang**!_ noise, and turned to look at the platform-clad foot that had planted itself firmly in the doorway. They always liked this part. From the end of the hall, they heard music start up, and watched as the rest of Mettaton caught up with his foot, leg slamming into place like a slinky until he was posing in the doorway, leaning back against the doorframe with one hand above his head and the other leg raised in the air.

"Darling, you look just _fabulous_! Cherries are _so in_ this season. You're going to be the cutest beauty in the street today!" He said, walking towards them in his 'my limbs are metal noodles' way, steps in time with whatever Jpop song was blasting from his chest speakers. Today he was dressed in a manner that was practically casual on him, in baggy denim jeans fit to Harajuku's fashion with three hearts cut down the front of one leg. His crop top matched Frisk's outfit, with cherries printed across the front, and his gloves were trimmed with lace. His platform sandals were at least seven inches tall and had red hearts along the sides, and his socks were the same reddish pink as his lipstick and the dip-dye in his fringe.

"Do you like the dress? I got this _lovely_ top and knew you'd want to be matching with me today!" He began talking again before Frisk nodded. "I'm glad! Now," Mettaton went and stood with them in front of the floor-length mirror to fuss with their outfit. As he brushed down the fabric with a hand so their dress sat properly, he said "You're sure you're comfortable in this? I do have a deal with my agents that will file a lawsuit against anyone who misgenders you, but I also have a pair of shorts that are just as cute- no, even cuter! than this dress, so if you'd like to change...?" He smiled when they shook their head. "That's my beauty. I do love surface laws. It's so easy to make things go my way now that I can just sue the very pants off anyone who annoys me!" He smiled at his reflection, but it faded as he noticed Frisk's silence.

"Are you quite alright, Frisk?" They met his eyes in the mirror and nodded, hesitantly.

His music stopped. "Are you sure? Is it the crowds? The paparazzi?" When they didn't answer, he crouched down to see their face. "Oh, my dear. I know it was overwhelming yesterday, but that was because everyone knew I would be arriving! Airports are always so busy when I'm there! Especially considering I have so many fans in Japan. Japanese fans make up 40% of my demographic, you know." He said, raising a finger. When the answering smile they gave was too weak to satisfy his worry, he added, "And if the crowds become too much for you, I'm sure Blooky will go with you to somewhere more quiet. They aren't exactly comfortable around strangers, either." Frisk smiled, finally, the tension easing from their shoulders. "That's a dear." He said, smiling back.

"Now!" He said, unfolding from the ground and stretching his arms into the air before kicking one leg off to the side, "Let us be off! We have places to be, baby~!"

 

Napstablook met them at the door, wearing a cherry-embroidered bucket hat. They were also holding a light blue parasol, which Mettaton retrieved and gave to Frisk, before grabbing the ghost and crushing them to his chest. He made it a point to greet his beloved cousin as enthusiastically as possible, which typically entailed lots of squealing and ghost-smooching from his end, and pleased ectoplasmic blushing from Napstablook.

"Oh, Blooky-baby~!!! How was your trip?? Ours was positively fantastic! But they tried to serve me champagne without glitter in it- how absolutely ridiculous is that? And then the creme brulee they served Frisk completely lacked gold leaf! An outrage. Apparently they didn't even have any gold on board! But the servers were lovely. I know a few employees of mine who could learn a few things from them." Mettaton gushed on for a few minutes about the plane and the limousine and the paparazzi who crowded around the entire airport waiting for the plane to land. All the while Napstablook was squeezed helplessly to his chest as Mettaton rocked them from side to side, one leg bent behind him in sheer joy and the other on tiptoe.

Frisk watched this display in amusement, waiting for their turn to greet the ghost. They looked down the hall, and it appeared to be empty. They were unsurprised. Apparently Mettaton had booked the entire top floor of the five-star hotel, along with the five beneath it. He said he needed absolute silence for his beauty sleep, despite not actually requiring sleep, and hardly being capable of it at all. He sort of just lay on a bed that had piles of bundled-up cash and assorted jewelry instead of pillows and blankets for hours at a time, with slices of cucumber over his eyes and what sounded like ghostly elevator music humming softly in the background.

When Mettaton did let Napstablook float down Frisk's height, it was only because his phone started ringing. Frisk was entirely unsurprised to hear that his ringtone was the theme of his gameshow. While Mettaton turned away and chatted to someone on the phone, Frisk greeted Napstablook with a smile and a hug.

" 'ey, Napsta.. blk.." They mumbled after letting the ghost go and stepping back.

They looked surprised. "... hey, frisk.... you're.. quiet, today," they murmured, looking Frisk up and down. The child stood, hands clasped around the parasol, holding it like across their body like a shield. Their shoulders were tense, and their toes were pointed inwards while their knees were pressed together tightly.

Frisk took a moment to arrange the words in their head before speaking. "I..." they faltered, "crowds. Harajuku is. Very." They went silent and bowed their head, before pursing their lips determinedly and trying again. "It has a lot of, lots of people. Not like... home. It's.." They trailed off, considering resorting to sign, before shaking their head again. "It's all very loud, and there are lots of strangers. But," they added, looking up and smiling at Napstablook, "They are all so colourful. It's nice to watch, but. Not be... a part of. Yesterday, there was... there were a lot of people with cameras and they were yelling, for, for Metta, ton, and... that- that was okay, but.. then they, they noticed me, and. And." They stopped before they started talking about their role as the Monster-Human ambassador. They had already talked out their concerns with Sans and Toriel on numerous occasions in the past, the most recent being a few nights previous, and knew that they shouldn't be so hard on themself. They were doing a great job as an ambassador. Had they not won the rights for humans-only schools to be declared illegal not two months after monsters had returned to the surface? That had allowed every monster the world over the right to go to any school they wished. And when the Monster-hating riots in San Francisco almost led to the beginning of World War [X], had they not stepped in and halted the first Human-elitist-driven tank in its tracks?

Perhaps a child, who on their best days could not speak more than a few sentences in front of strangers, was not the ideal ambassador for an entire race- but they had done miraculous things, and changed the entire world, and deserved to feel confident about their actions.

Even so, when they had been groggy and fresh-off a plane from the other side of the world, being mobbed by a large group of humans and monsters wielding large flashy cameras and yelling for their attention was enough to give them a panic attack and leave them frozen and hyperventilating in the middle of an airport. It felt like an eternity had passed before Mettaton had realised they were panicking and flipped his Mettamom™ switch to overdrive, and slinky-walked them right over the top of the crowd and to the waiting limo outside. After making sure Frisk was comfortable and okay, he had gone back inside and slam dunked the entire crowd of people who hadn't stopped yelling at Frisk even after they started crying. Apparently a record-breaking amount of lawsuits were slapped against foreheads by disgusted metal fists that day.

But, they reminded themself, remembering Sans' voice, _'today is not that day. you're not surrounded by crowds and strangers; you're with friends and people who really care about you, kid. you don't have to be afraid. if you don't feel up to talkin then that's totally cool too_ ,' and he had given his trademark bony shrug, ' _but there are people here who'll listen when you do._ '

So Frisk squared their shoulders and moved the parasol to one hand. They unlocked their knees and set their toes pointing forward, and grinned at the ghost.

"But I'll be okay."

And Napstablook gave a watery smile, seeming cheered by Frisk's sudden confidence. They weren't the only one.

 

So later, when Frisk and Napstablook escaped quietly down a side alley, away from the crowds of people who flocked to Mettaton for autographs, Frisk didn't feel as bad as they normally would.

They even felt... good.

 

When Mettaton finally met up with the two, he was happy to see that Frisk had acquired a small drink of bubble milk tea and was sitting on a bench in plain view of the street, feet swinging as they hummed, carefree.

 

And even later, when Frisk was curled up in Mettaton's arms in the backseat of the limousine, Napstablook commented, "frisk seemed happy today,". Mettaton smiled down at the child sleeping in his lap, and answered, "Frisk is always happy."

And if Frisk had been awake and quietly listening to them talk, they certainly didn't disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> i got a lot of inspiration from here  
> http://tokyofashion.com/japanese-street-fashion-trends-summer-14/  
> for frisk and mettaton's outfits; and youll be able to see mettaton's jeans and why i had him wearing them rather than something more fab. ik this is an article for 2014, but i liked the cherries. besides, it's only the year 201X in undertale, so who knows what japan's fashion trends are then.  
> could be a stand-alone fic, could be revisited to add more about their day or something later. there will definitely be more babysitting fics, though, dw.
> 
> also btw when sans saw the news report about frisk crying at the airport bc people were goddamn all up in their grill he totally took a shortcut all the way to harajuku to actually slam dunk some of the meaner paparazzi members. just saying.


End file.
